The Last Year
by harrypotter4ever22
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione return to Hogwarts
1. Train Ride

Sitting down on the soft red benches and looking at the off white small compartment brought back many memories for each of them Harry began thinking about the first day.

"A baby blue, red haired freckled face boy named Ron and a black haired green eyed boy named Harry were on soft red benches sitting in a small off white colored compartment with a big clear window that portrays what is outside. Above the window there is a long black net to hold all the heavy brown trunks. They were in the Hogwarts Express. They were both wearing muggle clothing. Harry was wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt and blue denim jeans. Opposite him sat Ron wearing a orange hand me down shirt and holey blue denim jeans. They had been talking and had just introduced their self.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasly said the red haired boy sitting across from Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter replied the black messed haired boy.

"Wow, really can I see your scar?" asked Ron

"Sure, said Harry as he lifted his small white left hand and pushed his black messy hair away, there it was the famous scar in the left corner of his head. It showed in a bright white lightening shape against his tan forehead. After letting his black hair fall back into place he continued chatting with Ron until the large brown compartment door slide open. There stood the most beautiful girl Ron had ever seen. She had shoulder length brown bush hair with deep chocolate brown eyes she was already wearing their dark blue floor length robes for school. The girl walked in and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger." Spoke Hermione confidently.

The flash back ended and Harry was again sitting in the off white colored compartment with his best friends Hermione and Ron. They had been so excited to return to Hogworts after the down fall of Lord Voldemort. Hermione couldn't wait to return she wanted to go the library and study for their exams W.E.F.S. They would be having this year. There had been no time to study so she would study extra hard this year. The last summer had been full of heartache and healing. Hermione then began thinking about last summer. Her mind wondered away.

The summer had begun with the loss of many fellow order member, teachers and friends. The war to end all war had kicked off the summer. Ron, Harry and Hermione had just returned from the long old hunt around the world to find seven horcruxes or pieces of his sole to destroy Lord Voldemort. Arriving back at the old magical castle they noticed that the War had all ready begun. Harry had said he needed to go into the deep dark forbidden forest to locate Voldemort and destroy him once and for all. While Ron and Hermione had joined the other teachers, students and order members in the gray old fashioned castle shooting spells left and right at the dark black-hooded death eaters.

The battle had been only a part of the grief there also had been many funerals they had attend for family and friends. While Hermione continued thinking about the intense battle of Hogworts Ron's mind returns to the funeral of a special person, his red haired funny older brother Fred.

On this particular day the golden yellow sun was shining high up in the crystal blue clear sky, there weren't any white fluffy clouds in the blue sky for miles upon miles. The brown tattered burrow had been cleaned inside out and was sparkling in the bright yellow sun light. In the big green grass covered yard held hundreds of black stiff chairs for Freds funeral .There was a big black stage facing the back hard chairs. During the Funeral Ron had gotten on the stage and spoke about his brother. Ron began.

"Fred was a great brother, He would always pick on me because I'm the youngest boy. He loved playing jocks on his friends and family. Fred and George had opened a Joke shop in Diagon Alley which had become very popular. He loved working with his brother. I will miss my brother dearly. I loved him. With that Ron stepped off the long black stairs and back to his seat.

Ron, Harry and Hermione sat quietly in their compartments reminiscing the past when the large brown compartment door opened and a tall thin brown haired guy walked in wearing a bright green shirt and blue jeans. He walked up to Ron then Hermione and handed them a white piece of parch -ment before exiting the compartment. Ron looked at Hermione and Harry they were both as surprised as he was. Slowly he opened the envelope with his large white hands and pulled the small white piece of paper out. It read:

Mr. Weasly

You have been chosen to be a Perfect this school year. Please report to the meeting compartment at the end of the train for a meeting immediately after receiving this letter.

Professor McGonagall

Ron looked up from his letter and smiled he began to speak.

"I just got excepted to be a Perfect "said Ron with a lot of enthusiasm.

"That's awesome" Ron replied Harry.

"Congrats Ron, I got in too". Spoke Hermione

"Well that's obvious Hermione you deserve to be a perfect. "Replied Ron.

Hermione just that their and her cheeks turned a shade of pink but no one noticed.

"Yeah that's good". Said Harry

"Well we better go" said Hermione

"Why" asked Harry

"We have a meeting about Perfect stuff" said Ron

"Okay" said Harry "see you guys later"

Ron and Hermione stood up and walked out the small compartment and down the hall. Harry was left all alone. He decided to stare out the big clear window.

When the compartment door slowly started to open and a person came through.

* * *

While Ron and Hermione walked down the long thin hallways of the train. They finally reached the meeting room and Ron reached out a large white hand and opened the brown compartment door for Hermione then walked inside himself. Inside, the room was full of eight students two from each house. They all sat on the red long benches waiting for the meeting to start. Hermione and Ron found two empty seats in the corner and occupied them. The room was the same as all the other compartments. It too was a off-white color on the walls, red long benches and a big window. Just then Professor McGonagall turned around and faced the students. She wore a long dark green cloak that touched the light brown wood floor. She began to speak.

"Welcome Students as you all know you are here because you have been nominated as the new Perfects for this school year. With this job comes responsibility like guarding the corridors a half an hour after the curfew to make sure no one sneaks out".

At this she turned and looked at Ron and Hermione for a quick second no one seemed to notice. But Rons ears turned a slight pink color and Hermione just blushed a little.

" You will all help the first years in your houses get use to the school and help guide them to classes. Here are your badges. You have a special job and need to show a good example for the other students." Said McGongall. She moved over to each student and handed them a square silver patch that pinned to their robes.

" Return to your compartments and when we arrive at Hogworts help the first years" stated McGongall.

Ron and Hermione got up from the benches and headed for the compartment door. The rest of the students had the same idea. The small room was completely crowed with boys and girls pushing to get through the brown wooden compartment door. Finally Ron and Hermione reached the door and headed out.

* * *

In the mean time Ginny had appeared in the small compartment that Ron and Hermione had abandoned Harry in. She had her dark blue long school robes on already. Her long red beautiful hair gracefully laid about her shoulders and her light blue eyes looked happily at Harrys bright green ones. Ginny walked in to the compartment and took a seat across from a shocked tan faced harry.

" Hi" she said

" Hi replied Harry

" How was your summer? Ginny asked

Aunt and Uncle did their own thing. I was in my room thinking about the War and the past events. What about you? Harry replied.

" Well we have been trying to get through the loss of Fred. Ron and I played a little bit of qwidditch in the big green back yard" answered Ginny. There is something else that I came in here for

Well in your sixth year we started dating and then when you had to go fight Voldemort you broke it off. Well I was wondering … um.. if there was still …. If u still .. u know ….like me. " asked Ginney . She barely finshed speaking when Harry got up from his seat and walked across the small compartment and kissed Ginny softly on her small pink lips. She returned the kiss with the same passion and love. They broke off and Harry asked.

" Will you be my girlfriend again?" nervously asked Harry

" yes, I would love to." Replied Ginny as she wrapped her long thin arms around his shoulders for a hug. He responded by putting his long strong arms around her small waist.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were walking back down the small thin hallways of the train when out of no where Lavender popped up.

" Hey Won-Won" spoke Lavender

" Hi Lavender How are you? asked Ron politely

" Im fine, Do you want to come to my compartment?."

" sure . said Ron As Ron was being pulled away from Hermione by the small hand of lavender brown. Hermione just continued down the hall to return to Harry. When she arrived Ginny and Harry were talking in the compartment. The door opened and each looked up and said " hi" to Hermione as she walked in. Ginny noticed the trouble look on her face.

Feeling the need to express her concern she revealed her thoughts. She began " Well its Ron, Lavender came up to us as we were walking down the hallway and stole Ron away." Said Hermione. " I don't know its weird ever time I see Ron I get these butterflies in my stomach but when I see him with lavender I feel like attacking her with birds." Confessed Hermione.

"Oh my gosh Hermione you know what this means… You like Ron this is great." Replied Ginny

Confused Hermione asked. "How this great Ron is has a girlfriend and he could never like me. He doesn't even notice me." Said Hermione

"That's it Hermione he does like you he always has. When he comes home from breaks you are all he talks about. Mostly its about the fights but still."

"Wow this is great, but what about Lavender? Asked Hermione

"Why don't you go and tell him how you feel! Said Harry

"That's a great idea! But he is with Lavender now. Spoke Hermione.

"wait till you are in the common room Harry and ill send everyone away so you guys can talk." Replied Ginny

* * *

In a different compartment was Lavender and Ron. Ron had decided that he didn't want to date Lavender any more but couldn't seem to find the words. They were sitting in a compartment side by side Lavender was holding Rons big tan hand in her small white one. Several minutes of silence had come between them. Ron decided to break it.

" Lavender there has been something that I have been wanting to say to you for awhile. Our relationship is not working. We don't have much in common at all and I want more than just a girl to snog with in a relationship. So its over. Good bye." Said Ron

"why are you leaving me?" asked Lavender

"Because there is someone else that I care about that needs me. Replied Ron

"You will pay for this Ron. You wait and see." Shouted Lavender as Ron exited the compartment and headed for the one he and his friends had occupied earlier. Finally arriving at the compartment Ron opened the brown wood door and saw Hermione, Harry and Ginny talking. Ron came in and sat next to Hermione. Ginny immediately stopped talking to Hermione and whispered something softly into Harrys ear then quickly exited the room. Harry followed at her heels like a puppy. Once the compartment door slid close silence fell upon the room. Ron finally began to speak.

"So uh…Hermione looking forward to the school year? "Ron asked

" Yes, Ronald I am!" Hermione stated.

"That's great!!" replied Ron

"Yeah why don't u go snog your girlfriend Ronald I bet its more fun than talking to me." Said Hermione

Rons ears instantly turned red at the tips Hermione had turned around and now was staring out the cold clear window. Full of anger Ron yelled at Hermione

"Y would you even say that we have been best friends forever ?" asked Ron.

"Obviously, snogging Lavender had become a important part of your life. Why waste time talking to me when u could be with lavender." Shouted Hermione

"Well fine if that's the way u want it to be ill leave." Said Ron as he turned his back to Hermione and quickly headed out the compartment door. Harry and Ginny saw Ron leave. Worried expression etched their faces.

"Ill go talk to Ron" said harry

"Yeah and I will talk to Hermione" replied Ginny as she leaned in a kissed Harrys soft pink lips. He responded with the same amount of passion and love. After several minutes had passed they finally broke apart and went to their separate destinations. Ginny opened the compartment door and found Hermione sitting on the red benches with her knees up to her chest and her long white arms wrapped around them staring out the clear, rainy window. Ginny walked into the compartment and sat next to Hermione. She looked up at Ginny tear coming down her beautiful white face. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and held her for a couple minutes. Then decided to ask her what had happened

"Hermione what happened between u and Ron?" Asked Ginny conserned for her friend.

"Well Ron came in and we started talking about school. Then Lavender Brown came in to the subject and we both got angry ."Replied Hermione.

" Oh" said Ginny "Why are u crying though"

"Because Ron and I are always fighting and I cant stand it." Said Hermione.

"Im sorry Hermione "said Ginny

"Me too. He always seems to know how to make me cry." Said Hermione

* * *

Harry walked down the long hallway and looked into every compartment. Each were full of eager students talking with their friends about their summers and the battle of Hogworts. As Harry walked by some students would stare at him while others said "Hi Harry" Finally Harry found Ron in the last compartment all alone. Harry walked in and returned around to look at him.

"Hey Ron what happened between you and Hermione?" Harry asked

"Well after are meeting Lavender came up to me and dragged me away from Hermione. She looked angry at me. Then when I came to talk to her u and Ginny left and we started talking about school and Lavender came up she yelled at me saying y spend time with me why don't u go snog lavender." Said Ron

"Ouch man Im sorry" stated Harry

"Yeah, I ended it with Lavender ." said Ron

"That's great man! "Said Harry

"Yeah but what about Hermione." Stated Ron

"U like her don't u." asked harry

"How did u know ".replied Ron

"Its obvious that u both like each other." Said harry

"Oh should I tell her. I don't want to ruin are friendship or anything" asked Ron

"Yeah u should." Answered Harry

"I don't know stated" Ron

"Y don't u go talk to her now." Offered harry

"She's mad at me I don't want another bird attack ill wait till after the feast." Replied Ron

"Good idea man." Replied harry.

* * *

Further down the long noisy hall of the Hogwarts Express, Ginny and Hermione were having the same conversation.

"That's true." Replied Ginny.

"Hermione u know that Ron feels the same way about you!" replied Ginny

"What no he has lavender?" Asked Hermione

"Trust me he does you should talk to him." Stated Ginny

"Okay I will after the feast." Replied Hermione

Yes, thought Ginny they are going to finally get together. They looked out the clear class window and spotted the old, stony castle Hermione thought this is the year everything will change.


	2. Talking to Hermione

The train came to a squealing loud stop and all the students quickly, rushed out of the black and red train to crowd the long black platform. By the time Ginny and Hermione had come off the train Harry and Ron were already outside in their long black cloaks waiting for them. Ginny spotted Harry immediately and ran over to him and kissed him softly on his pink lips. Ron looked at Harry and gave him a death stare just as Hermione came walking over. Ron gave a sheepish small smile to Hermione but she turned her head away from him. In the distance McGonagall yelled to all the perfects to gather all the scared small first years. Hermione started walking away instantly without saying a word to the others. Ron followed but said.

"See u guys inside" and ran after Hermione. Reaching her he reached out his long strong arm and grabbed her long black robe. Hermione felt the touch and quickly turn seeing who it was. She was shocked to see Ron holding her black long robes.

" What Ron" asked Hermione

" I was wondering if we could talk" replied

" Later Ronald we have a job to do right now" stated Hermione

"Right" said Ron as they continued walking towards McGonagall.

"All right first years follow my Perfects u will becoming with us". Said McGonagall

The continued walking all the first years continued looking around at the black and red Hogwarts train and up at the old, stone castle excitedly talking about the new year. They reached the long silver enchanted boats and the scared first years and a couple perfects climbed in each one. The lake was cold and black looking. A first year named Jared Morgan kept leaning over the low edge of the boat trying to touch the black water. Hermione yelled at him and he instantly stay in his hard wooden seat the rest of the trip. Not once did he get up from his seat or talk to any of his friends. Reaching the other end of the lake eagerly the first years climbed out of the long silver boats and stepped on to the solid ground thankful to be alive. But before they could start conversation with each other McGonagall started talking again.

" First years welcome to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I am professor McGonagall. In a minute or two u will be sorted into ur houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherine Hufflepuff and Raven claw. Now follow me first years. They rest of u may go to ur seats. Professor McGonagall lead the first years into the castle and down the corridor. Ron and Hermione stood at the entrance for a couple of minutes remembering their first year at Hogwarts. Ron started to speak.

"Come on Hermione lets go find Ginny and Harry Im starving" replied Ron

"Your always hungry Ronald" Hermione replied with a soft smile and continued walking to the great hall. The big wooden doors opened slowly and a warm happy feeling filled Hermione. She walked in and headed to the long crowded Gryfindor table. It was full of friends and fellow Gryfindors looking around the room Hermione soaked in the fact she was back. The roof displayed the beautiful night sky teachers were sitting in the front of the room behind their long table Professor McGonagall was standing behind the tall brown podium getting ready for her speech. Ron and Hermione took their seats on the hard brown

benches straight across from Harry and Ginny. McGonagall shouted out

"silence" and their wasn't a sound in the giant great hall

She continued "Welcome back to Hogwarts this is going to be another great year." Remember the Forbidden Forest is off limits to ALL students and so is the third corridor on the left side. Signups for the house Qwidditch teams will be posted tomorrow and the team captions will decide when tryouts will began. Before the hot delicious feasts comes out will sort the first years. When I call ur came come up and sit on this stool. Amanda Burn". Nervously a short long brown haired blue eyed girl came out of the small group of first years and sat on the tall brown stool. The hat begun to talk.

Umm let me see…it seems u have a lot of good qualities like courage and the need for adventure. I will place u in…. Gryffindor." The hat yelled The Gryffindor table erupted in shouts and clapping. Amanda cautiously headed for the loud table and sat down shyly. Several people came over and shook her hand and said "hello"

" The next student is …Matthew Line. A stall thin boy with blonde hair and deep brown eyes stood up out of the small first year group and walked up to a smiling green robed professor McGonagall. She

gestured him to the tall brown stool he sat down and the old brown sorting hat was placed on his head. And begun to speak.

"Well I see strength, friendship some mischief I will place u in Ravenclaw." The Raven claw tabled shouted and clapped their hands wildly while the small timid first year walked over to the table and sat down. Professor McGonagall went back up to the tall brown podium and began speaking.

" The first years have been sorted now and the big delicious feast can began. Lets have a great fun year." The big green dishes with food on them suddenly appeared on each of the house tables. Students began filling their white colored plates with food. Ron`s white plate had a big stack of white mash potatoes and brown gravy , crispy brown chicken, green round peas and a assortment of other things that stacked a foot high. Hermione and Harry just looked at Ron`s white plate stacked with tons of delicious food and shook their heads. Harry and Ginny had begun talking about the school year. Hermione watched Ron stuffed his face full of food. She silently laughed to herself and began eating. Ron looked up from stuffing his face and saw Harry and Ginny snogging. His ears turned a bright red color on the top of his ears. Ron quickly swallowed his mashed potatoes and looked back over at them. Harry was now eating his dinner. Ron decided to ask him about it.

"Harry why are you snogging my sister" said Ron

" Umm…because she`s my girlfriend." Replied Harry

Ginny turned and saw her brothers face turn red with anger and regretted kissing Harry.

"Your what" shouted Ron

" Dating Ginny" said Harry

"How could you? Asked Ron

"I like her" replied Harry

"Well you better not break her heart again or I`ll hurt you?" stated Ron

"Same goes for you" replied Harry

Ron got up from the Gryffindor table and said

"See you guys in the common room" as he walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione too got up and waved a small white hand at Harry and Ginny then followed Ron out of the Great Hall to the common room

"I hope this works" said Ginny

"me too" said Harry


	3. The Question

**Ron continued to walk down the long lit hall way and up the steps till he reached the common room Hermione at his heels. Ron took a seat at one end of the red couch by the fire while Hermione sat at the other. They both sat quiet for a couple of moments till Hermione spoke up.**

"**I `m sorry about Lavender. I heard you too broke up today?" **

**Ron shrugs his large shoulders and says " It is no big deal" **

"**Are you sure?" asked Hermione **

" **Yea, I am fine" replied Ron. An silence filled the room. Neither Ron nor Hermione spoke. Ron finally started to speak again. **

"**Hermione there is something that I want to tell you"**

" **What is it Ron is everything okay?" asked Hermione. Ron took a breath then started to speak again.**

" **Hermione I have like you since the day I met you on the train" blushed red as he said this. Hermione sat there for a moment trying to process what Ron was actually saying. A couple minutes past and Hermione still had not said anything. So Ron spoke again.**

" **If you do not feel that way I understand I just had to tell you. I hope that we can still be friends." Ron said with a heavy heart. Finally Hermione was ready to speak. **

" **Ron you have got it all wrong." started Hermione. " I like you too I always have" replied Hermione with a smile on her face. Ron was so happy he leaned over and kissed Hermione. After he backed away his face was the famous weasly red color. Hermione just laughed at Ron. Silence filled the room. Ron was about to ask Hermione something when Harry and Ginny walked in. **

"**Hey Guys" said Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione both blushed spontaneously. Harry and Ginny walked over to the fireplace and took a seat on the two chairs right across from Ron and Hermione. As soon as Ginny saw Ron and Hermione`s faces they knew she had interrupted something. Ginny made an immediate excuse she faked yawned and said. " I'm tired I am going to go to bed night everyone" Ginny got up from her seat slapped Harry's knee, nodded towards the stairs, and walked away. Harry not knowing that was a signal just sat their and watched Ginny leave confused why she had hit him. Harry began talking to Ron. **

" **Ron you ready for our match against Hufflepuff next week?" **

" **Yea but I need a little more practice" said Ron. Hermione realizing her moment with Ron is over and not wanting to listen to the boys talk about qwidditch decided to go on up to bed. Hermione got up from the couch and said.**

" **Night boys I am going to bed" then she walked across the common room and up the stairs to the girls dormitories. **

"**Night" replied both Ron and Harry but Ron`s voice showed a small trace of sadness. He was having a great conversation with Hermione until Harry and Ginny walked in. Ron not feeling like talking anymore decided he too was going to go to bed. **

" **I am going to go to bed" said Ron**

" **okay night Ron" said Harry**

" **Night" replied Ron as he walked across the common room and up the steps. Harry sat on the red chair alone staring into the fire. Harry liked being alone sometimes it gave him time to think and reflect on his life. But tonight was not one of those kind of nights because as soon as he heard a noise and looked away from the fire**

**Ron continued to walk up the long spiral stair case and up to his dorm. He opened the large brown door and tip toed quietly past a sleeping buddies to his bed. He quickly changed into his red pajamas and hopped into bed. He rested his head on the pillow with his arms supporting it staring up at the ceiling. What a day it had been. Lavender had finally broken up with him and he was now a free man. He also got to confess his feelings to Hermione that he had held in the last seven years. The only downfall of the day was the question he was planning on asking her. As he thought more and more about it his eyes began to drop and he fell into a deep sleep.**

**Hermione walked in the girls dormitories and sat on her bed. She was upset she wished that Ginny and Harry had not walked in at that moment. She knew they did not know what was happening but she wanted to know what Ron was going to ask her. She was hoping it was to be his girlfriend but now she may never know. As Hermione was deep in her thought Ginny come over and sat on Hermione's bed. Ginny called Hermione`s name a couple times when Hermione heard her and come out of her thoughts. **


	4. The Talk

when Harry and Ginny walked in.

"Hey Guys" said Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione both blushed spontaneously. Harry and Ginny walked over to the fireplace and took a seat on the two chairs right across from Ron and Hermione. As soon as Ginny saw Ron and Hermione`s faces they knew she had interrupted something. Ginny made an immediate excuse she faked yawned and said. " I'm tired I am going to go to bed night everyone" Ginny got up from her seat slapped Harry's knee, nodded towards the stairs, and walked away. Harry not knowing that was a signal just sat their and watched Ginny leave confused why she had hit him. Harry began talking to Ron.

" Ron you ready for our match against Hufflepuff next week?"

" Yea but I need a little more practice" said Ron. Hermione realizing her moment with Ron is over and not wanting to listen to the boys talk about qwidditch decided to go on up to bed. Hermione got up from the couch and said.

" Night boys I am going to bed" then she walked across the common room and up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Night" replied both Ron and Harry but Ron`s voice showed a small trace of sadness. He was having a great conversation with Hermione until Harry and Ginny walked in. Ron not feeling like talking anymore decided he too was going to go to bed.

" I am going to go to bed" said Ron

" okay night Ron" said Harry

" Night" replied Ron as he walked across the common room and up the steps. Harry sat on the red chair alone staring into the fire. Harry liked being alone sometimes it gave him time to think and reflect on his life. But tonight was not one of those kind of nights because as soon as he heard a noise and looked away from the fire

Ron continued to walk up the long spiral stair case and up to his dorm. He opened the large brown door and tip toed quietly past a sleeping buddies to his bed. He quickly changed into his red pajamas and hopped into bed. He rested his head on the pillow with his arms supporting it staring up at the ceiling. What a day it had been. Lavender had finally broken up with him and he was now a free man. He also got to confess his feelings to Hermione that he had held in the last seven years. The only downfall of the day was the question he was planning on asking her. As he thought more and more about it his eyes began to drop and he fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione walked in the girls dormitories and sat on her bed. She was upset she wished that Ginny and Harry had not walked in at that moment. She knew they did not know what was happening but she wanted to know what Ron was going to ask her. She was hoping it was to be his girlfriend but now she may never know. As Hermione was deep in thought Ginny come over and sat on Hermione's bed. Ginny called Hermione`s name a couple times when Hermione heard her and come out of her thoughts. Ginny walked over to Hermione and lightly tapped her shoulder. Hermione jumped a little being rattled out of her thinking.

"oh, I ginny" says Hermione as she looks up at the younger red haired girl.

" I`m sorry Hermione" started Ginny " we didn't thing anyone was in the common room".

"Its ok Ginny it was nothing" replied Hermione sitting on her bed with her head down.

"Yes, it was I saw you guys kissing" said Ginny " I bet Ron was about to ask you to be his girlfriend but Harry and I walked in" finished Ginny as she joined Hermione on her bed.

"I doubt it" said Hermione " He just broke up with Lavender he wouldn't ask me out this soon"

"Yea he would, he has been complaining for weeks about Lavender im just so happy they finally ended it" said Ginny with a smile.

"Me too" said Hermione. I never like the idea of them together she said to herself.

"You should go talk to Ron" said Ginny

" He went to bed though" replied Hermione

" Yea but it takes him awhile to fall asleep though" said Ginny

"ok" said Hermione.

Hermione got up off her bed and head for the girl dormitory door. Before she could open it.


End file.
